


Photos of the past.

by taytaytombs212



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaytombs212/pseuds/taytaytombs212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'new' Tina really doesn't want our Klaine back together. But they have their guardian angel Auntie Tana to make everything better. Warning: Spoilers for 4x14 and 4x15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos of the past.

Kurt stood at the bar, his back leaned against the polished wood, watching Blaine. His ex-boyfriend was something animatedly explaining to Artie and Sam. Excitement was evident on his face and he was almost jumping on the balls of his feet. Kurt couldn't help but smile: some things simply don't change. And watching Blaine, his beautiful face, sparkling eyes and gel tamed hair he realized that, yes, going to the wedding was the right decision. He reached into his pocket and checked if his present for Blaine was still there. He smiled when he found it was where he had left it.

He knew that he should go and talk to Blaine. They hadn't even said hi to each other this evening and it was really frustrating. He wanted nothing more than jump into Blaine's arms and never let him go. He loves him, very much so, and he wanted him back. That's why he's here right now. He's just nervous. 

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone beeped.

Adam: Go get your man!

Kurt smiled after reading this message. Adam was such a great friend after Kurt explained to him, that he is still in love with someone else. Adam was really understanding and gave him good advices. And the most important of all of them was getting Blaine back.

Kurt looked at Blaine once again and decided that it was now or never. But before he could take even one step, sudden voice behind his back stopped him.

"He is over you, you know?" Kurt whirled around on his heel to see Tina.

"Uhm, hey Tina, you look great" Tina barely looked at him, hers eyes pinned to Blaine.

"He is over you. He doesn't love you anymore" She said in icy calm voice.

"What-what do you mean?" Kurt asked his throat suddenly dry.

"Exactly what I said. You know I was in his room when you two were still together. He had his nightstand covered in yours photos. He had them there after he cheated on you. After you didn't let him speak to you on the Glease premiere. They still were there after he came back from the Christmas visit. But they are not there anymore" She turned to look at Kurt. Her eye as cols as ice. "And you know why? Because he doesn't need you anymore. You are not the one he is calling with his adorable nicknames, I am. You weren't taking care of him last week when he had cold, I was. So you just can't come back and think that everything will be alright because it won't. He has me now, we are dating"

"Dating? No, no, no, no he is gay. One hundred percent gay" Kurt shook his head with nervous laughter. Something about this 'new' Tina was freaking him out.

"Aww sweetie, people change" She smiled at him but the smile wasn't sincere. It was cold and derisive. Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"You are lying. He loves me." His voice was trembling as same as his hands.

"Not any more"

"Hey, my lovely Tay Tay, having fun?" Blaine chose the worst moment to appear. He kissed Tina on her cheek and looped his arm around hers waist. Only then he looked at Tina's company and saw Kurt. He saw his even paler face, the tears in his eyes and the shocked, broken expression. He saw it before, the night he told Kurt that he cheated on him and he swore he didn't want to see it again.

"Um hey Kurt. It's everything alr-" He didn't get chance finish his sentence because Kurt abruptly turned around and with quiet 'I'm so stupid' he run away.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked, temped to run after Kurt.

"He has a boyfriend. He wanted to tell you but he didn't know how. I think that he just panicked" Tina said with fake sympathetic smile.

"A boyfriend?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yeah, Adam I think was his name"

"But he told me that he was only his friend" Blaine whined out with tears in his eyes.

"Aw I'm so sorry Blainey Days. But you know that I am here for you right?" She cupped his face in hers palms and whipped his tears away. He nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's dance. Let your beautiful mind get on better thoughts"

"You are the best, my Lady" He smiled at her and let her lead him to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanxx for reading 
> 
> Please comment
> 
> Kisses
> 
> Tayla xxxx


End file.
